The present invention relates to an auxiliary machine vise attachment which transforms a machine vise into a duplex or double vise capable of holding two work pieces with a movable clamping jaw on a first or main machine vise moving in a plane generally horizontal to a machine tool table supporting the vises, and the auxiliary vise having a movable clamping jaw moving in a plane perpendicular to the machine tool table. The movable jaw of the auxiliary vise slides on guideways which are positioned relative to a cylindrical bore which precisely guides the moveable jaw of the auxiliary vise as the work piece is clamped.
In many instances, it is desirable to hold elongated work pieces in a vertical position for machining on ends and the like, and it is difficult to do with ordinary machine vises mounted on a machine tool table. The main orientation for mounting machine vises is with a width dimension of the jaws and the plane for support of the work piece extending parallel to the machine tool table. The moveable jaw of the main machine vise also moves in a plane that is generally horizontal and parallel to the table top. An attachment for a shaper vise that provides auxiliary jaws is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,971,069, but this unit is mounted directly onto the end of a vise, making it difficult to load and also difficult to have parts clamped in the jaws of each of the sets of jaws at the same time.